


It's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning)

by theclosetalker



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclosetalker/pseuds/theclosetalker
Summary: And, just like that, they're friends.





	It's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming.
> 
> I started this around the same time as my other PP stories (so 2013? crazy). This is my Hot Fun World verse, or HFW, where everything is, as the name implies, Hot and Fun. It’s basically the ultimate head canon for my favorite pairings that usually never ends up finished (Gossip Girl, I'm looking at you), but I’ve been chipping away at this for some time and somehow it’s done. I’m only like 85% satisfied with it, but I’m 100% ready to call this finished and move on.
> 
> This is unabashedly Chaubrey, how they meet and how their relationship evolves to what we see (and don’t see) in the first movie. This was actually supposed to be part one of three, with parts two being life after graduation (grad school, marriage), and three being a major jump forward to domestic life with their kids (a girl and then boy/girl twins), but I think this is still a fitting ending for one of my favorite ships.
> 
> PS: Aubrey and Fat Amy are my BroTP.

Aubrey's 18 the first time she meets Chloe - at the Barden activities fair. They're both at the Bellas booth picking up a flyer that announces auditions at the end of September. They make accidental eye contact and exchange smiles and Aubrey thinks that's that but then suddenly Chloe's in front of her. Aubrey can feel the tips of Chloe's shoes brushing against her own as Chloe grins up at her.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." Aubrey's brows shoot up as she leans back to get a better focus on Chloe's face. She lets out a nervous laugh; smiles and introduces herself:

"Aubrey Posen." She takes a half-step backwards but it's futile because Chloe automatically closes the gap.

"Interested in being a Bella?" she asks and Aubrey barely has time to nod before she continues, "it's totes fun. My mom was one and talks about it like it was the best time of her life." Chloe looks at her excitedly; expectantly. Her eyes are so blue.

"I really love to sing," Aubrey says after a moment. Chloe gasps like it's some unbelievable coincidence.

"Me, too." She turns so they're facing the same way and then leans in even closer. "That's the current captain, Judith," she begins lowly. "She's really cool. And next to her is Megan. Do not call her Meg."

"I - wasn't going to," Aubrey responds carefully. 

"Good, 'cause - " Chloe gives her head a warning shake. "Trust me." Aubrey is still mulling over Chloe's words when the aforementioned Megan impatiently beckons her over. “I gotta go,” Chloe says and bumps against Aubrey’s shoulder companionably. "I'll see you around," she smiles. 

/

True to her word, Aubrey does. They live on the same floor of Baker Hall but Aubrey never saw her the entire first week on campus (she’d remember). Once she runs into Chloe at the activities fair, she never stops.

The first time is when Chloe is coming and Aubrey is going. Aubrey's not sure if she should stop so she settles on just a casual wave when Chloe moves in front of her, giving her no choice. Chloe’s eyes sparkle with recognition as she takes an unnecessary step forward, into Aubrey's personal space, and grins.

"Hey, fellow aspiring Bella."

"Hi," Aubrey says, smiling at Chloe's smile even as she takes a nervous step back. "It's Aubrey," she adds just in case and Chloe's eyes crinkle in amusement.

"I remember." She doesn't say it, but Aubrey hears "silly" at the end of that sentence, and she feels flustered and charmed all at once. "How are you liking Barden?” Chloe asks.

"It's great. I’m still finding my way around, but I love it.”

“Me, too,” Chloe agrees. “It feels like home already.” She shifts, readjusting the strap on her shoulder. “Do you want to get lunch? I’m starving.”

“I - I would, I was just on my way to class…" Aubrey gestures to the two books cradled in the crook of her arm.

"Oh!" Chloe says, suddenly realizing. "Sorry I'm making you late. I'm just down the hall," she continues, "in 305. We should hang out sometimes."

And, just like that, they're friends.

/

Aubrey has had a hard time making friends, and a harder time keeping them, but she’s trying to turn over a new leaf in college. Chloe makes it really easy to be friends - she does 70% of the talking and is able to read Aubrey with frightening accuracy. Aubrey thinks this might be that BFF thing they talk about in movies.

It’s Thursday night and she and Chloe made plans to hang out and order pizza. Aubrey briefly wonders if she should knock - they talked 30 seconds ago and Chloe’s expecting her - but she doesn’t want to make things weird so soon (or at all, but baby steps). She taps her middle knuckle against the door and waits for Chloe to open it.

"Bree," she hears Chloe calling out instead, "you don't have to knock!" Aubrey opens the door and cautiously sticks her head inside.

“Are you sure? What if you were changing?” Chloe smiles at her.

“I’m not shy.” Aubrey’s mouth drops open a little at that comment, cheeks flushing pink, and she forgets she’s still standing in the hallway until Chloe encourages with a laugh, “get in here. You’re so easy to fluster.”

Aubrey bristles at that, forcing back her embarrassment as she closes the door behind her, and shoots back:

“It’s called ‘decorum,’ Chloe, and we can’t all have it.”

Chloe laughs again. She hasn’t known Aubrey that long, but she knows about her strict upbringing; how much she prides herself on being ladylike. She loves that Aubrey’s comfortable enough around her to let her guard down a little and be snarky. She likes ladylike Aubrey - likes any Aubrey, really - but snarky Aubrey is awesome.

“So,” she starts, reaching out and wiggling her fingers to encourage Aubrey to come closer, “the pizza will be here in twenty. How do you feel about Zac Efron?”

“I - “ Aubrey pauses thoughtfully as she drops down next to Chloe on the bed. She makes a face and answers, “the last time I saw him was High School Musical.”

“Oh Bree,” Chloe says gently, voice laced with pity like Aubrey spent her entire life living underground and doesn’t know about the internet. “He got hot.” Aubrey playfully rolls her eyes at that. Chloe’s not shy when it comes to hot boys on campus. It’s even extended to hot girls on campus a few times. Aubrey doesn’t have the wandering eye Chloe does, but she’s not blind.

“I know that. I read US Weekly,” Aubrey tells her. Chloe gives her a dubious look.

“At your dentist’s office, which doesn’t count.”

Aubrey doesn’t have a snarky comeback for that so she just whacks Chloe in the face with a pillow.

/

Aubrey learns early on that Chloe isn’t very good with boundaries. She knows she’s tightly wound, to put it nicely, and part of what she likes so much about Chloe is that she’s easygoing. She figures they balance each other out - though there’s usually a varying degree of embarrassment on her end. 

Granted, she’s still new at the BFF thing, but she doesn’t remember Thelma ever walking in on Louise naked so many times.

“Have you picked out your audition song?”

The sound of Chloe’s voice when she least expects it makes Aubrey jump.

“Jesus, Chlo!” Aubrey’s hand flies to her chest, clutching her pounding heart. Once the scare of cardiac arrest passes, she reacts to Chloe invading her shower stall by crossing an arm over her breasts. “What are you doing?” She uses the loofah in her free hand to shield her crotch, but Chloe’s not there to ogle and her eyes never waver from Aubrey’s.

“Auditions are this week,” Chloe answers, “have you decided on a song?”

“You couldn’t wait until I was out of the shower to ask?”

“Nope. What?” Chloe asks off Aubrey’s look. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Aubrey can feel her cheeks turning red.

“Well?” Chloe looks at her expectantly. Aubrey is having trouble thinking clearly. Chloe may not be there to perv but Aubrey’s having a hard time controlling her gaze. Even the safest place to look, Chloe’s face, makes her uncomfortable because Chloe’s stare is so intense, but she knows Chloe’s not going to leave without an answer.

“I have it narrowed down,” she responds. “But I’m not telling you,” she continues before Chloe can even ask. “You’ll find out next week.” Chloe pouts at that but the disappointment is short lived. (Aubrey knows that Chloe really loves surprises.) 

“I’ll look forward to it.” She lets her gaze drop briefly and then gives Aubrey a loaded smile before heading back to her shower stall. It takes Aubrey a good five seconds to realize that, in the midst of their conversation, she completely let her guard (and her arms) down.

She lets out a scandalized gasp and reaches for her towel with the sound of Chloe’s laughter ringing in her ears.

/

Chloe may really love surprises, but she knows Aubrey hates them. So when Aubrey nails her audition singing a Dixie Chicks song (which was not surprising - on both fronts), Chloe takes advantage of Megan’s bathroom break to pull Aubrey aside. 

“Bree,” she says conspiratorially, pulling Aubrey closer by the elbow, “somebody’s gonna come to your room tonight - I wanted you to be prepared. It's better when you don't struggle."

"Chloe, what - " Aubrey trails off, completely baffled.

"It's for initiation," Chloe says and looks over her shoulder when she hears her name being called. "Act surprised!" she adds before rushing over to Jude.

Aubrey doesn’t have to act surprised when she’s dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and has her head stuffed in a pillowcase. It’d be terrifying if she didn’t recognize Megan’s voice. When the pillowcase is pulled off her head, it takes Aubrey a long moment to adjust to the light; to register her surroundings. 

Her eyes meet Chloe’s across the room and Chloe gives her a smile that puts her at ease.

"Congratulations, ladies," Jude stands in front of the group, looking proud. "You are all Bellas." 

“Now, go change!” Megan orders from Jude’s side. “Aca-initiation starts in an hour.”

The girls scramble and Chloe makes her way over to where Aubrey’s standing. She throws her arms around Aubrey’s neck, pulling her into a fierce hug, and Aubrey gives her a quick squeeze back. Aubrey’s so happy to have this to share with Chloe but the first thing out of her mouth isn’t a congratulation, it’s:

“That was horrifying.” 

“Yeah,” Chloe laughs and then shrugs, “but Hood Night is tradition.” Aubrey arches a brow at her.

“It wasn’t Megan’s idea?” she asks, half joking.

“No,” Chloe tells her, “but wait until you see her contribution to the evening.”

“Chloe,” Aubrey starts, her tone a mixture of fear and impatience, “what could be worse than being dragged across campus in the middle of the night in my pajamas with a pillowcase over my head?”

“Well…” Chloe tilts her head thoughtfully, “I didn’t say worse…”

(Later, Aubrey will realize she and Chloe have completely different definitions for the word.)

-

"Now for the fun part," Megan announces with an unsettling smile on her face. She holds up a glass bowl half filled with folded index cards. "On each card, there's a dare. You pick it, you do it." She narrows her gaze and looks pointedly at each new addition as they choose a card for themselves. "Non negotiable, ladies." When all the girls have gone, she prompts, "read them out loud."

"Make out with somebody from the Harmonics."

"Give a lap dance to a Treble."

Aubrey looks down at her card and reads it out loud warily:

"Switch clothes with whomever - "

" - has the other card," Chloe joins. She holds up her card and grins. Aubrey has never been much of a drinker, but she’s going to need one (or three) to get through the night. Chloe is more than happy to assist her in that, handing Aubrey her first (and, later, second and third) beer. 

-

"Okay," Megan starts, voice loud above the chatter. She uses both hands to point at Aubrey and Chloe. “You've had a drink; now it's time to drop trou."

"Right here?" Aubrey asks, paling.

"Do you want a bigger audience, Posen?" Megan snaps and Aubrey quickly shakes her head. 

"Here's fine."

“Ready, Beale?” Megan asks and Chloe gives her a confident smile.

“I was born ready.”

Jude has her phone out, ready to time the most mortifying moment of Aubrey’s life to date down to the millisecond.

“And, go!”

Aubrey tries to tune everything out but public (almost) nudity is very much out of her comfort zone. She can’t believe she’s actually going to have to go through with this ridiculous dare. 

Suddenly there's a wolf whistle and then an impressed sounding:

"Jeez, Chloe, were you wearing tear-a-ways?”

Aubrey looks up enough to see that Chloe's standing there in mismatched - but really cute - underwear and a smile.

"C'mon, Bree," Chloe encourages. "Lose those jeans, the clock’s ticking.“

Once Aubrey gets over the initial embarrassment (which is easy thanks to the beer buzz she has going on and Chloe’s contagious competitive streak), she gets really into the challenge. They end up beating the Bellas record by seven seconds and thankfully get a pass on the penalty. (Aubrey doesn’t know what it was and doesn’t want to.)

“I knew you had it in you, Bree,” Chloe grins proudly. 

“Thanks.” It comes out almost sounding like a question because Aubrey’s not sure she should take it as a compliment, even though she knows Chloe means it as one.

“We’ll switch back at the end of the night, okay?” Chloe asks, handing Aubrey another beer. 

“Yeah,” Aubrey nods easily, “your top is cute.”

-

It’s almost two-thirty by the time Chloe and Aubrey make it back to the dorm. Chloe downed an impressive amount of alcohol and seems barely affected, while Aubrey is relieved she managed to make it through the night only slightly buzzed. 

After the first hour of Chloe handing Aubrey a drink whenever she got one for herself, Aubrey learned not just to say no (Chloe pouts) but to nurse her current drink as long as possible and, when that failed, casually forget it somewhere and accept a new one. 

“Do you want to come in?” Chloe asks, unlocking her door. “My roommate’s visiting her boyfriend all weekend.” It’s mostly rhetorical because Aubrey spends almost as much time in Chloe’s room as Chloe does.

“Do you have any water?” Aubrey asks, placing her phone and keys on Chloe’s desk. “We really should start hydrating.” When there’s no response, she turns around and finds Chloe leaning back against the door, watching her quietly. Her expression is hard to read in the dim light from the desk lamp. “Chlo?”

“Do you want your clothes back?” Chloe asks. The question throws Aubrey for a moment because that’s not what she was expecting Chloe to say. 

“Oh, um, tomorrow’s fine. Did you - “ Aubrey fumbles, because suddenly the conversation - the moment - is so loaded, “do you want yours back now?” 

"Yeah," Chloe nods, gaze traveling down Aubrey's body and back up again. “I do.” 

“Right now?"

"Yeah," Chloe affirms, pushing off from the door. “Actually, I think I'm gonna need my shirt back…right this second." She reaches out and starts unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom.

"Are you sure?" Aubrey asks. She means it about more than the shirt but it comes out so vague. "I mean - " Her breath catches as Chloe's knuckles graze her stomach. 

"Mmhmm,” Chloe murmurs distractedly, eyes fixed on Aubrey’s cleavage. "Is that okay?" Aubrey just nods and helps Chloe push the shirt off. She holds it, waiting for Chloe to take it, but Chloe's hands are already at the button of her jeans. "These, too."

“Oh,” Aubrey exclaims in surprise as Chloe’s a little too rough pushing the jeans over her hips. She drops the shirt and grabs onto Chloe’s shoulders for balance. She opens her mouth to speak but then Chloe’s hands are tugging her underwear down and she forgets what she wanted to say. “Those are mine,” she says belatedly and Chloe can’t help but laugh.

“I’ll be sure to give them back to you.”

“Oh, you - “ Aubrey falters as Chloe expertly maneuvers her out of her bra, too. “You know you can borrow anything of mine.” Chloe stops and just looks at Aubrey for a moment. She’s had a lot of friends but none as earnest and genuine.

“Same here, Bree,” Chloe smiles at her. She hesitates, hearing the voice in the back of her head pleading with her not to fuck things up with the best friend she’s ever had, but any apprehension is quickly pushed aside when Aubrey has her half out of her jeans before she even realizes it. “Jeez, Bree,” she laughs, helping Aubrey take them off the rest of the way.

“You were taking too long.”

“Sorry,” Chloe says lightly, “it won’t happen again.” To prove it, she pushes Aubrey down onto the bed and quickly drops her underwear; climbs on top of Aubrey and straddles her thighs. Aubrey’s hands immediately reach for Chloe’s hips, watching as Chloe lifts her shirt up and over her head. Then Chloe reaches back and unhooks her bra and, before it's even on the floor, Aubrey’s hands are sliding up her stomach and over her breasts. “Oh fuck,” she lets out a ragged breath. 

Even though they’ve had a lot of physical contact throughout their relationship, it’s been platonic at best and playfully flirty at worst. But the way Aubrey’s thumbs are circling her nipples is unmistakably, blatantly sexual and it makes Chloe dizzy with want. 

She leans forward and braces herself on her hands, hovering over Aubrey. There’s a long, intense moment of eye contact and then Aubrey is pulling Chloe down on top of her. Chloe sinks onto her elbows, hips resting snugly against Aubrey’s, their legs intertwined. Aubrey can feel the heat from Chloe’s body against her most intimate places and she flushes. They haven’t even kissed yet and she feels so overwhelmed; so heady with desire.

“Aubrey,” Chloe says softly. She smoothes Aubrey’s hair back and gazes down at her for a long while without saying anything else.

“Chlo,” Aubrey starts self-consciously, “what - “ Chloe doesn’t let her finish. She leans down and slants her mouth over Aubrey’s mid-sentence. Aubrey responds instantly, kissing her back. It’s slow and hot as they take time to explore each other’s mouths. Chloe’s hands tangle lightly in Aubrey’s hair as she deepens the kiss, staying in place while Aubrey’s hands roam over Chloe’s back.

Then Chloe starts grinding impatiently against her. She’s hot and slick against Aubrey’s thigh and Aubrey’s never felt anything like it. Her hands slide down the curve of Chloe’s ass, encouraging her; wanting to feel more of her. 

“Oh,” Chloe lets out a shaky breath, “I’m gonna come already.” She pulls back to look at Aubrey. "Are you close? Tell me what you need."

"This is good," Aubrey murmurs. "Just like this." She keeps rocking her hips against Chloe's, letting Chloe's thigh put just the right amount of pressure on her clit. 

“Fuck, Bree,” Chloe pants, unable to hold off any longer. She grinds against Aubrey’s thigh and Aubrey can feel it when she comes. She can’t look away from Chloe’s face. Her eyes are squeezed shut and Aubrey wishes she could see them, but the flush on Chloe’s cheeks, the way she’s biting on her bottom lip, is still a striking visual. The way Chloe’s writhing on top of her is the hottest thing she’s ever seen.

Aubrey’s close too and she wants to come with Chloe kissing her. She cranes her head and swipes her tongue over Chloe’s mouth, encouraging her to free her bottom lip, which Aubrey then nips at herself. It takes Chloe a few moments for her mind to clear enough to take the hint, but then she drops her head down to kiss Aubrey fully. 

Aubrey doesn’t last much longer after that.

-

Aubrey's eyes flutter open. She squints against the light of the alarm clock display that reads 3:58. The room is mostly dark and quiet and it takes her a moment to realize what actually woke her - gentle but insistent stroking along the slope of her hip. The stroking continues and she rolls onto her back, forcing the hand onto her stomach where it rests heavily. She can just make out Chloe's face in the darkness, bottom lip pinned between her teeth, looking guilty and - something Aubrey can't quite place.

"Sorry," Chloe whispers, even though they're alone. "I wasn't trying to wake you, I just - " she trails off, letting out a shaky breath as her palm slowly circles Aubrey's stomach. "I'm still a little buzzed and - "

Chloe trails off, eyes dropping to Aubrey's breasts that are now on display, and Aubrey finally has a name for the look on Chloe's face. She's horny.

"It's okay," Aubrey breathes and pushes up on one elbow. She angles towards Chloe enough to connect their lips. Chloe's response is a little slow but eager nonetheless. She pushes Aubrey back down onto the bed, hovering over her as she deepens the kiss.

Suddenly Chloe pulls back. Aubrey doesn't have time to wonder why because then Chloe's mouth is back on hers and warm, wet fingers are between her legs, fumbling for her clit. Chloe swallows Aubrey's moan of surprise and the groan that follows as her fingers slide against her.

-

"Bree," Chloe calls softly, rubbing slow circles on Aubrey's back. "Aubrey."

"Is it morning?" Aubrey asks groggily, turning onto her side.

"Yeah," Chloe smiles at her. She pulls the blanket up higher around Aubrey and smoothes her hair back. “It’s still early.” Aubrey lets out a contented sigh and lets her eyes drift closed. Chloe stands and fastens the fly of her jeans. “I have to get to my study group,” she continues and Aubrey watches as she grabs a tee off an unfolded pile of clothes in a laundry basket. Her smiling face pops out of the neck hole and she adds, "you can stay as long as you want."

Before Aubrey can respond, Chloe braces her hands on the bed and leans forward, hair spilling over her shoulders; gives Aubrey a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth and smiles.

"See you later, Bree."

/

Chloe doesn’t, actually.

It’s not unusual that they don’t cross paths for a few days. They don’t have any classes together and Bellas practice isn’t until the weekend. They usually make do with texts, though it’s not unheard of for them to go a day or two without contact. Chloe’s never thought anything of it because they always cross paths eventually; fall into conversation like they never stopped.

But that was before they had sex. They had sex (twice) and haven’t talked since and, for the first time since they met, Chloe isn't sure where they stand.

Chloe finally spots Aubrey coming out of her dorm when she’s passing on her way to the dining hall. Their gazes meet and Aubrey’s eyes widen comically. Chloe can tell she’s considering turning around and hiding in her room, but she’s glad when Aubrey doesn’t. She lingers in the doorway and Chloe takes the opportunity to approach her.

"Hey,” she breaks the silence between them. A smile ghosts over Aubrey’s lips.

"Hi."

“I haven’t seen you since…” Chloe trails off, letting memories of the weekend flash in her mind, “Saturday morning.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey says, looking a little guilty. “I was in the library all weekend and you know I have classes all day Monday.”

“It’s Wednesday,” Chloe points out, a playful smirk on her lips.

Aubrey lets out a little huff at that, guilt giving way to amusement at Chloe’s audacity.

“I have a calendar.”

“Yeah,” Chloe agrees easily, enjoying the reappearance of snarky Aubrey. ”You know, things don't have to be weird," she adds. "I had an awesome time that night - “ Aubrey can't help the blush on her cheeks as she remembers it. 

“I did, too.” Chloe’s lips quirk up at that. She’s become incredibly adept at reading Aubrey and she knew Aubrey liked it as much as she did, but she loves hearing Aubrey actually say the words. She doesn’t, however, like that those words - that night - could be changing the dynamic of their relationship, so she adds:

”But it can be a one time thing.” 

"Is that okay?" Aubrey asks hesitantly. "That I have a lot on my plate with classes and rehearsals?”

"Absolutely, Bree," Chloe says and means it. She reaches for Aubrey’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “But can we still hang out?"

"Of course,” Aubrey nods quickly, grip tightening on Chloe’s fingers. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t avoiding you, I really was busy and you know I’m bad at - ”

"It's okay,” Chloe cuts in. “I’d rather be your friend than your fuck buddy."

"Chloe," Aubrey's eyes widen at her language. "But that was kind of flattering," she adds with a slight smile, "so thanks."

/

"Chlo,” Aubrey calls out, still scrolling through Chloe’s music library, “why have you listened to Titanium over two thousand times?”

"Um,” Chloe looks up from her book. “It's my jam?"

“You say that about every song you like,” Aubrey says, swiveling around in her chair to face Chloe on the bed. “And your second most played song is nowhere close."

"It's my lady jam," Chloe clarifies but Aubrey still stares at her blankly. "Aubrey, it's the song I listen to when I masturbate."

"Oh! Oh."

"It really sets the mood," Chloe explains with a shrug. Aubrey blinks her eyes a few times, clearly processing the information.

"Well, it really, you know, builds."

/

"Ready for our first performance as Bellas?" Chloe asks from the doorway. Aubrey’s attention is on the small mirror on her dresser as she fusses with the knot on her scarf.

“My father always says being ready isn’t enough; you have to be prepared.”

Chloe smiles indulgently because she knows how much Aubrey looks up to her father. She doesn’t mention him often, except when she’s quoting his life advice.

“Then, are you prepared for our first performance as Bellas?” she amends. Aubrey turns to her with a smile on her face.

“Yes, I am.” She looks poised and perfect - or, almost perfect.

“Aubrey,” Chloe’s brows knit in concern, “your shirt is - "

"What?" Aubrey asks, automatically looking down at it. "Do I have something on it?"

“No,” Chloe says as she moves closer and reaches up to unbutton the top of Aubrey's shirt. "There's a rule," she starts, already down to the third button. "You can't button your shirt this high." Aubrey gives her a dubious look.

“You can’t be serious.”

“You could ask Megan about it,” Chloe suggests. Aubrey pales at the thought.

“No, I believe you.”

Chloe chuckles, enjoying the up close glimpse of the lacy trim of Aubrey’s bra. She likes being Aubrey’s friend and wouldn’t trade that for anything, but she’s had a hard time getting the night they spent together out of her head. Not that she’s tried to forget about it. Sometimes at night, with her hand down her underwear, she closes her eyes and welcomes the memories.

Sometimes she wonders if Aubrey’s ever done the same. Sometimes it’s all she thinks about.

“There,” Chloe says, eyes lingering on the swell of Aubrey’s breasts. Aubrey squares her shoulders and smoothes down the front of her skirt, oblivious to the ogling. 

“Thanks, Chlo.”

/

Being a Bella is fun, but it’s also exhausting and nerve-wracking. Jude has been doing a great job of keeping them motivated, but Megan has been running them ragged. (Aubrey vaguely thinks it might be some sort of Good Cop/Bad Cop routine, but she doubts Megan is that good of an actor. Either way, it’s proving to be very effective.)

There’s still another hour left before they get to the venue and Aubrey’s exhausted but too wired to sleep. Chloe nodded off barely twenty minutes into the drive. She could fall asleep anywhere.

“Chlo,” Aubrey says softly, giving Chloe’s shoulder a shake.

“Hmm?”

“The window’s going to leave a mark.”

“But I’m so comfy,” Chloe murmurs. Aubrey can’t help but scoff.

“I highly doubt that.” She grabs Chloe by the shoulders and pulls her away from the window. Chloe protests at the movement, whining pathetically:

“Bree, I’m sleeping.” 

“I know,” Aubrey says gently, guiding Chloe’s head to rest on her shoulder. “My shoulder won’t dent your head.”

“Thanks, Bree,” Chloe mumbles, breath tickling Aubrey’s neck.

/

With Nationals on the horizon, Aubrey has amped up her health regimen. It’s just after six when she heads downstairs for her run and runs (literally) into Chloe outside the building. Chloe’s reaction time is a little slow and Aubrey grabs her by the arms to steady her.

“Chloe - ”

“Oops, hi Bree,” Chloe says belatedly, smiling at her. Aubrey’s gaze narrows in concern.

“Are you hungover?”

“I might still be drunk?” Chloe says, sounding unsure herself. Aubrey doesn’t know whether to be amused or annoyed. “Come tuck me in?” Chloe tilts her head cutely. Aubrey lets out a puff of breath that’s almost a laugh because it’s really hard to find Chloe annoying for too long.

“I’m headed out for my run.” Off Chloe’s pout, Aubrey adds, “how about I stop by after with breakfast?”

“Cinnamon rolls?” Chloe asks hopefully and Aubrey gives her a disapproving look.

“I was thinking more along the lines of something healthy.”

“Fine,” Chloe rolls her eyes good-naturedly. She pretends to find it bothersome sometimes, but she loves the way Aubrey looks after her. “Well, whatever you decide, I’m starving, so hurry hurry.” She punctuates her plea with a swift smack on the ass for encouragement.

-

Aubrey does hurry hurry. In fact, she cuts her run short when she passes Chloe’s favorite bakery near campus and picks up her beloved pastry. She also gets a juice for herself which she finishes by the time she gets off the elevator.

Chloe is a surprisingly light sleeper and by the time Aubrey manages to unlock the door, Chloe is sitting up in bed waiting for her.

“Chlo,” Aubrey calls out, “I’m back with food.”

“Is it really healthy?” Chloe makes a cute, scrunched face.

“No,” Aubrey chuckles softly. “I got you your cinnamon roll.” She holds out a small white box and Chloe beams at her.

“You spoil me.”

“I do,” Aubrey agrees easily. “Don’t let it go to your head.” She tilts her head thoughtfully and adds, “or your ass; Megan will murder me.”

Chloe’s laugh is muffled by the cinnamon roll half stuffed into her mouth.

“Want a bite?” she asks mid-chew, frosting stuck to the corner of her mouth, and Aubrey gazes at her affectionately before shaking her head.

“You enjoy it, I’m gonna shower.”

“Want some help?” Chloe asks. Aubrey can tell it’s an empty offer made out of habit; a reflex because Chloe’s natural state is teasing her, but that doesn’t stop her from flushing a little. It goes unnoticed by Chloe, lost in her cinnamon roll, and Aubrey’s almost tempted to see what happens if she says yes this time.

“Maybe another time,” is what she says instead. Something flashes across Chloe’s face, so fast Aubrey’s not even sure she saw it at all. “I’ll leave you to your sugar coma.”

“Thanks for breakfast, Bree.”

/

“Bree,” Chloe groans, rolling around on the bed restlessly, “I’m bored. When are you going to take a break?”

“Soon,” Aubrey answers distractedly. With a huff, Chloe gets off the bed and stands behind Aubrey. She puts her hands on Aubrey’s shoulders and gives them a light massage.

"You're so tense."

"I'm studying for finals," Aubrey sighs, “I’m supposed to be tense."

"You need a break now,” Chloe says, reaching around Aubrey to flip her book closed.

"Chlo - " Aubrey protests immediately, but Chloe grabs her by the hand and pulls Aubrey to her feet.

"You need a break," Chloe repeats. "Take off your hoodie." Aubrey shoots her a look but complies. She’s curious but it’s more habit than anything that has her indulging Chloe. ”Now lay down on your stomach,” Chloe instructs. 

Once Aubrey does, Chloe climbs onto the bed and straddles her hips; sits on the back of Aubrey's thighs. She leans forward and flattens her hands against Aubrey's shoulder blades. Slowly, she works her hands over Aubrey's shoulders, the back of her neck.

Aubrey moans in appreciation.

"Your hands are amazing," she sighs. Chloe chuckles at the compliment. Her hands slide lower, following along Aubrey’s spine, down to her waist. She closes her eyes and groans inwardly when she realizes she didn’t feel a bra under Aubrey’s tee. She scoots back a little further on Aubrey’s thighs, massaging the heel of her palm into the small of Aubrey’s back. Suppressing the temptation to give Aubrey’s ass a thorough squeeze, Chloe gives it a light swat instead and says:

“Turn over, Bree." Aubrey groans in protest, burying her face into the comforter.

"But I'm so comfortable," she mumbles.

"Turn over," Chloe insists, "and let me do your other side." Aubrey finally does and pins Chloe with a curious stare. She doesn’t say anything, instead opting to watch where Chloe’s going with things.

Chloe leans forward and puts her hands on Aubrey’s shoulders. It’s a half-hearted massage with Chloe distracted by the shape of Aubrey’s breasts through her v-neck. Her hands move lower, skirting around her breasts and slipping under Aubrey’s shirt. She presses against her stomach but keeps them still, resisting the urge to slide them all the way up and shamelessly grope Aubrey.

“What are you doing, Chlo?” Aubrey asks. Chloe thinks it’s blatantly obvious what she’s doing, but Aubrey can be pretty dense.

“You need to de-stress, I need to de-stress…” She trails off and wiggles her eyebrows for good measure. Aubrey gives her a look of sheer exasperation. She bites back an incredulous laugh. 

“Don’t you have a bed buddy for that?”

Sometimes Aubrey has colorful names for things. It always amuses Chloe but, not wanting to ruin the mood, she stifles a laugh and reaches out to grab Aubrey’s hand.

“You’re my best friend, Bree,” she says, voice low. “You come first.”

Aubrey raises her brow at Chloe’s choice of words. She knows how much fun Chloe had that night after aca-initiation and she knows Chloe would’ve gladly had a repeat (or two or ten). Chloe’s made it no secret, but, true to her word, she always put their platonic relationship first. Aubrey’s grateful for Chloe’s unwavering friendship, but just because it was her idea to keep things strictly PG, doesn’t mean she never had second thoughts. She’s thought about that night way more than she’d ever admit to Chloe; way more than she’d even admit to herself.

“Okay,” Aubrey finally says.

“Okay?” Chloe echoes, not quite catching on. Aubrey bites on her bottom lip, already feeling a flush of excitement at where the night is headed, before elaborating:

“Make me come first.”

A smile spreads on Chloe’s face at the request.

“You know I will. 

-

It takes Aubrey a good ten seconds to figure out what Chloe's humming in her ear because Chloe’s fingers are so distracting. 

"Chlo, your lady jam doesn't work on me."

"No?" Chloe asks, pulling back to look at her. "Then let's find you one."

"I don't need one,” Aubrey shakes her head. Chloe eyes her skeptically.

"Everyone needs one."

“Trust me,” Aubrey insists, “I don’t.”

“Bree - ”

“Chloe,” Aubrey interrupts her, “I don’t need a lady jam to get in the mood because all you have to do is touch me and I’m soaked.”

“Really?” Chloe asks with a big smile. Belatedly, heat rushes to Aubrey’s cheeks. She almost can’t believe she just admitted that, but it’s Chloe. There’s no one she’s more comfortable with. Instead of embarrassment, she just feels exhilarated. With a smirk on her lips, she challenges:

“Why don’t you find out?”

-

“Did you ever think this would happen again?” Chloe asks, head propped up by her elbow.

“No,” Aubrey shakes her head. “I mean, I didn’t not think it would happen, either. This year has just been so crazy, sex has been the last thing on my mind. What about you?”

“I hoped it would,” Chloe answers honestly. “I hoped it would’ve happened sooner, but I’m not complaining that it’s happening now.”

“…and what is happening now?” Aubrey asks tentatively. Chloe knew this was coming because Aubrey likes things to be straightforward.

“What’s happening now is that I’m in bed with my best friend,” Chloe stops to pick up Aubrey’s hand and lace their fingers together, “and I can’t think of a better place to be.” Aubrey smiles as Chloe plants a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

“I can’t, either,” she responds and leans forward to give Chloe a quick kiss on the lips. Chloe’s almost surprised that answer worked but then Aubrey pulls back and the happy smile is gone and replaced by Aubrey’s serious face. “But, for serious, Chlo, what is this?” she asks. Chloe thinks this could be a lot of things and she’d probably be okay with anything, so she turns the question back on Aubrey.

“Well, what do you want this to be?”

“What are my choices?” Aubrey shoots back. Chloe chuckles and decides to indulge her.

“A would be a one - well, two time thing. B is fuck buddies. C is girlfriends.” Chloe mostly says the last two to see just how wide Aubrey’s eyes can get. (She’s impressed.)

“Is there a D?” Aubrey finally asks.

“I might have something in the back of my closet,” Chloe responds with a sly grin.

“Jesus, Chloe,” Aubrey pales at the unexpected response, “I’m not talking about that.”

“Too soon?” Chloe teases and Aubrey makes a displeased face. “How about D is best friends with…major benefits?” Chloe offers with a smile. Aubrey’s annoyance quickly disappears.

“What we just did was a major benefit?” she fishes.

“So major,” Chloe confirms. 

“Does that mean you’re too tired to go again?”

Chloe’s response is to roll on top of Aubrey.

////

Aubrey normally loves aca-initiaton night but there’s a cloud looming over this one. Senior year isn’t exactly starting off the way she always imagined it would. The Bellas are the laughing stock of acapella. She got a B on her first essay of the semester. And, to top it off, Chloe is busy flirting with some frat boy.

Aubrey’s not sure which of those annoys her more.

Okay, she is. Aubrey’s good about not lying to herself and she’s been aware of her more than friendly feelings for Chloe for a while now.

Aubrey is 85% sure that Chloe has more than friendly feelings for her, too. Chloe is open and honest about everything, and even Aubrey’s not obtuse or naive enough to not pick up on the signs. She can see it in the way Chloe looks at her; feel it in the way Chloe touches her. Of course, Chloe hasn’t said anything about it and Aubrey knows it’s for her own benefit. Chloe has always given her anything she’s wanted or needed, whenever she asked for it and even when she didn’t.

Aubrey puts her hand on Chloe’s shoulder to catch her attention. Chloe turns her head and smiles at the sight of her. The way Chloe looks at her never fails to make Aubrey’s heart flutter.

“Chlo, come with me to get another beer?”

“Sure, Bree,” she nods and excuses herself. Aubrey grabs her by the hand and leads them through the crowd. It takes Chloe a minute to realize it, but they’re going the wrong way. “Aubrey,” she tugs on their linked hands, “the keg’s the other way.” Aubrey doesn’t respond and just keeps dragging her away from the party. 

Chloe isn’t drunk but she’s having a hard time keeping up with her. When they finally stop, in the empty quad, and Aubrey turns around to face her, Chloe shoots her a baffled look.

"Bree, what - "

"I don't want you to kiss anyone else." It comes out hurried and Aubrey takes a steadying breath. “I want you to kiss only me.” She gives Chloe a look that’s equal parts worried and hopeful. Chloe hasn’t seen her so unsure of herself since freshman year. “Is that okay?"

“I think I can manage that,” Chloe grins.

“"Yeah?" Aubrey asks, surprised it’s that easy. “What about that Tom guy?”

“Who?” Chloe furrows her brows.

“That cute Theta guy that you’ve been - “ Aubrey gets that far before realizing Chloe’s being intentionally obtuse. “Oh. Never mind.” 

“Yeah,” Chloe laughs and fists the front of Aubrey’s shirt to haul her closer. “Never mind.”

“Wait,” Aubrey shies away from the kiss at the last second, “not out here. Not like this, when we finally - “

“Then let’s go back to my room,” Chloe gently interrupts her, “so I can kiss only you.”

/

Chloe gathers Aubrey’s hair to the side and kisses her bare shoulder.

“Bree,” she calls out softly before going back to feathering kisses along the curve of Aubrey’s neck.

“Mm, what are you doing?”

“If you have to ask, I’m doing a terrible job,” Chloe chuckles, rolling to the side to face Aubrey. 

“Did you hear me complaining last night?”

“No,” Chloe grins, confidence immediately boosted by the reminder, “I heard you make a lot of noise but, nope, no complaints.” Aubrey laughs, enjoying how proud Chloe looks, and snakes her arm around Chloe’s body to pull her closer.

“Last night was amazing.”

“Mmm,” Chloe agrees with a nod before catching Aubrey’s lips in a kiss. Her hand disappears under the sheet and caresses the inside of Aubrey’s thigh. Before things can go any further, Aubrey’s alarm goes off. Chloe lets out a frustrated sigh but doesn’t protest as Aubrey twists away to shut off the alarm. When she rolls back, they resume their earlier position, but the flirty moment has passed. Instead, Chloe gazes at her intently and asks, “are you ready for your first day as captain?"

"Only because you're my co-captain.”

“I am behind you 100 percent,” Chloe says, reaching out to tuck Aubrey’s hair behind her ear, “but you earned this.” With a grin, she adds, “by being an aca-dictator.”

“You joke,” Aubrey gives her a pointed look, “but you take the Bellas just as seriously as I do.”

“Of course I do,” Chloe nods. “Oh!” She sits up suddenly and leans over Aubrey.

“Jesus, Chlo - "

"Close your eyes," Chloe says, straining to reach something on the bedside table.

"Chloe, what - " 

"Close your eyes, Bree."

With a sigh, Aubrey relents. When Chloe finds what she's looking for, she settles back beside Aubrey.

"Okay," Chloe says softly, laying something across Aubrey's neck, "open them."

"Chloe," Aubrey complains, "what is that? It's cold." Aubrey brings her hand to her neck and feels for the pendant. She lifts it and takes a look at it. "It's beautiful," she says, and then meets Chloe's eyes searchingly. "My birthday isn't until next month."

"I know. It's not a birthday gift."

"You love this necklace."

"I do,” Chloe agrees with a nod. “I want you to wear it.” Aubrey opens her mouth to speak but before she can, Chloe adds, “this is just between you and me.” She lightly touches the pendant, still in Aubrey’s grasp. “I’ll like seeing it on you.”

“I won't take it off," Aubrey promises.

“Good,” Chloe smiles.

/

"Amy!" Aubrey shouts, exasperated. "Where did you even get that pizza?" Amy looks around and shrugs; says through a mouthful:

"I had it delivered."

"You had it - " Aubrey lets out a disbelieving huff, "delivered?" she echoes, mildly horrified. "It's ten thirty in the morning."

"I'm still on Australian time," Amy tells her. She takes another bite and Aubrey presses her lips together and nods because, of course. "Want a piece?" Amy asks, holding out her half-eaten slice. "It's a meat lover's."

"No," Aubrey declines with a strained smile, "I don't - “ She shakes her head, still bewildered by the conversation. “I don't eat greasy meat.”

"More of a seafood fan, yeah?" Amy grins and Aubrey inhales sharply, mouth dropping open. She can feel herself flushing and she's thankful she's already worked up a sweat; thankful the rest of the Bellas are hunched over or sprawled on the floor, too exhausted to eavesdrop.

She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs deeply.

"Amy?" she says after a moment.

"Yes, sir?" Aubrey looks up and pins Amy with an unwavering stare that makes her drop the slice she's holding back into the box. Aubrey is scary hot, but also scary scary.

"See me after practice."

Amy only gulps audibly in response.

-

Aubrey spends the next few hours in a constant state of aggravation. Jessica is a half beat behind everybody and Beca isn't even trying and Stacie hasn't stopped feeling herself up the entire time. Even with Chloe running interference, by the time practice is over, Aubrey has gone from irritated to dejected.

"Bree," Chloe says, placing a comforting hand on Aubrey's shoulder, "it's only the second practice." Aubrey makes an unimpressed face at her.

"Chlo, do you remember our second practice? We were in perfect formation by lunch.”

“That’s because we knew the ropes,” Chloe reminds her. “It’s going to take some time with these new girls, but don’t worry; we’ll get it.” Aubrey sighs and says listlessly:

“We’d better.” 

“I hate leaving you like this,” Chloe starts quietly. She checks the time on her phone before tucking it back into her pocket. “But I’ve got just enough time to shower before my study group.”

“It’s okay,” Aubrey tells her. “Text when you’re done?”

“It’ll be late but I will,” Chloe promises with a smile. She looks over Aubrey’s shoulder and catches sight of Amy standing by the bleachers looking rather nervous. “Go easy on Amy, yeah?” she adds, giving Aubrey an encouraging nudge. 

“…yeah.” Aubrey nods and Chloe gives her a wink before taking off. Aubrey turns around to watch her go, smiling for the first time in hours. 

Amy hopes that bodes well for her. She clears her throat subtly.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I did, Amy," Aubrey nods, approaching her. She doesn’t elaborate right away and bites back a chuckle at how stiffly Amy is standing in front of her. Aubrey stops arms length away and pins her with a hard stare. "You disrupted rehearsal," she tells her.

Amy has the good sense to look contrite.

"I promise, no more pizza deliveries," she says and then adds with a crooked grin, “just Chinese.” Off Aubrey's scary expression, her smile fades and she adds, "and only during the designated meal break."

"Okay," Aubrey nods, satisfied with that. "But we still have a problem."

"Oh?" Amy looks around curiously. The auditorium is empty, quiet and clean. Amy can’t quite decipher the look on Aubrey’s face, but she thinks she’s made a similarly affectionate expression at a box of red velvet cupcakes.

"Now I'm craving Chinese,” Aubrey tells her. Amy perks up, relieved by the lack of punishment and delighted by the prospect of dumplings.

“I could eat,” she grins.

/

The Theta performance was predictably a disaster but bombing it is the least of Aubrey’s worries.

“Don’t cry,” she murmurs, kissing Chloe's damp cheeks. “You’ll set me off and I’ll be puffy all night.” A laugh bubbles up in Chloe’s throat and she wraps her arms around Aubrey’s waist. She can’t believe she considered keeping this from Aubrey even for a second. She hates the idea of worrying her, but Aubrey’s always been good at fixing things; at fixing her.

“Thanks, Bree.”

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” Aubrey pulls back enough to look at her.

“I haven’t been avoiding you, I just - okay,” Chloe sighs, unable to keep up the pretense for more than two seconds, “I’ve been avoiding you. You’re just so looking forward to killing at Nationals and I’m - I didn’t want to see your face when you find out that I’m useless to the Bellas.”

“Chloe Beale,” Aubrey snaps before stopping herself and taking a calming breath. “Don’t you dare say you’re useless. Even if you can never sing a note on key again, you are an important part of the Bellas.”

Chloe knows that, deep down, but hearing the words out loud instantly makes her feel better; makes her feel silly for ever having doubts.

“I know,” she says softly. “Thank you.”

“Chlo,” Aubrey pulls Chloe closer until their foreheads touch, “you don’t have to thank me. I’ll always be here for you.” Chloe is so consumed by the comfort of Aubrey’s embrace that she doesn’t notice Aubrey’s worked her hand up her skirt until she feels Aubrey’s fingers slip past the elastic of her underwear.

“Bree,” Chloe says, breath heavy, “what are you - “

“Shh,” Aubrey murmurs, “let me touch you. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Chloe responds, rubbing Aubrey’s shoulders distractedly. “But shouldn’t we…” She stops to lick her dry lips. “ - do this in my room?”

“We should,” Aubrey responds but only continues what she’s doing. That’s as far as Chloe’s protest goes. She drops her head, burying her face in the crook of Aubrey’s neck and enjoying the warmth spreading through her body. Aubrey uses her free hand to stroke up and down Chloe’s back. She presses her cheek against Chloe’s head and drops a kiss onto Chloe’s hair, while her fingers keep a steady rhythm, rubbing slow circles against Chloe’s clit. 

From the outside, it looks like an intimate hug - then Chloe moans and there’s no mistaking what’s going on.

“Sweet crikey,” Amy exclaims, hand shooting up to shield her eyes. She peeks through her fingers to see Chloe and Aubrey have separated and look relatively decent.

“Amy,” Aubrey sighs, exasperated, “what are you even doing back here?”

“Sometimes I like to nap here. See, that’s - “ Amy gestures behind them, “that’s the afghan my grandmum knit for me back in Tasmania.” Aubrey sidesteps Chloe and takes a step forward, pointing a menacing finger back at Amy. All Amy can see is the way it glistens but she’s too terrified to even attempt a joke.

"Amy, if you dare breathe a word of this to anyone - "

"This is a secret, okay, Amy?" Chloe cuts in, pushing Aubrey's arm down. She moves to stand between Aubrey and Amy and Amy isn't sure if she's shielding Aubrey or holding her back. "Aubrey's really private.”

"Yeah," Amy nods in understanding. "Mum's the word." When Aubrey looks less than convinced, Amy's voice takes on uncharacteristic sincerity. "You can trust me, Aubrey."

"Thanks, Amy," Aubrey says, forcing a small smile.

“So do you guys need a few more minutes for…” Amy makes a series of lewd gestures, “…or…?” Aubrey makes an offended squeak and before she can snap, Chloe gives her a gentle shove, guiding her past Amy.

“We’re going.”

“Don’t do those gestures again, Amy,” Aubrey adds with a pointed look, “I’m serious.” Amy gives her a quick salute before Chloe manages to pull her out of sight.

/

Chloe has to fight her way through the crowd of celebrating Bellas backstage. It takes her a good five minutes to travel ten feet but she doesn’t mind because she loves their excitement. By the time she makes her way over to Aubrey, she finds her hoisted in the air by the sheer force of Amy’s hug. Aubrey isn’t even complaining (unlike after Regionals and that time Amy discovered deep fried Oreos), she’s hugging her back and smiling.

Chloe loves the look on her face and never wants it to go away.

When Amy finally releases Aubrey, Chloe reaches for her wrist and gives it a gentle tug. Aubrey turns around and her eyes light up at the sight of her.

“Oh my god, Chlo.” Aubrey envelops her in a hug and squeezes with all her might. “We did it.”

“I knew we could,” Chloe smiles, returning the hug before pulling back to look at her. “I love these Bellas.” Aubrey smiles and nods because - yeah, they grew on her, too.

"I love you," Aubrey adds, still smiling, and Chloe's own grows impossibly wider.

"I know," she says. Aubrey rolls her eyes and then looks at her expectantly.

"And?"

"Isn't it obvious, Bree?" Chloe asks, grin still in place.

"I don't know," Aubrey starts seriously, taking a step back. "Someone once told me I have a pretty thick head." Chloe laughs, easily recalling doing so on multiple occasions. 

"Well," she says thoughtfully, "your girlfriend sounds pretty wise." Aubrey lets out a soft scoff, eyebrow arching.

"She's also pretty presumptuous."

Chloe steps back into Aubrey’s personal space and circles her arms around Aubrey’s waist. She tilts her head up and flutters her eyes in a way that’s worked on Aubrey countless times before.

"And she’s absolutely crazy about you, too.”

Aubrey lets Chloe hold her but doesn’t make a move to reciprocate the hug. She thinks for a moment, feeling her will crumble under Chloe’s adoring gaze, before finally wrapping her arms around Chloe’s neck. 

"…she's aca-forgiven."

 

fin.


End file.
